New Life New family
by SammyG123
Summary: Neona ran away to another dimension but what happens when Crona, Kid, and Maka bring her back to the DWMA This is my first fanfiction ever so please help me Ships in this story include SoulXMaka KidXOC SteinXMarie
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanficton ever so if you can I need some feedback. Ok so Crona is a boy and idk if I want him to be gay**

"Ugh", Neona rolled over and looked at the clock on her nightstand. Its eight, she smiled to herself. It has been almost ten years since she escaped Lady Medusa. When she came to this strange world she had nothing and no one. She spent the first month on the streets of Hollywood, California. Sleeping in parks and begging for food. Neona met many strange people and eventually met a woman who said she worked with foster care and would get her a place to live until she was eighteen. Alone cold and being only eight at the time she quickly agreed.

It was hard when she arrived at a house, full of mean and obnoxious children, to hide the blades that would suddenly come out of skin. She was hated by the other kids because of the injuries she gave them on accident. Since she was nowhere near the knives and the blades coming out of her skin had disappeared. That mixed with her strange obsession with the number eight caused for an unhappy life she spent most of her time alone which allowed her time to study. (That's how she was able to skip a year of high school) She didn't care though as long as there were no witches there trying to get there child to kill her. She was as close to safety as she could get.

Neona got out of bed slowly wondering about medusas child. What had happed to Crona and his weapon Ragnarok? She had only known them for a week that was when Lady Medusa left them in a room together to fight to the death. Neona remembered how sad the young boy looked and how mean the demon was. The two kids had become fast friends. On day seven Medusa threatened Crona, if he didn't kill Neona she would leave him alone is his room for a month. The eight day at exactly eight Neona got up and prepared to fight her only friend in the world, Crona. When the boy finally awoke the fight started. After a few minutes Crona caught on, with a wink Neona fell back "dead". That's how she got out .They left her "dead" body outside thanks to Crona's suggestion. The rest was simple find another witch and hope she knows how to make a portal.

The young weapon looked in her mirror counting the eight purple stripes flowing down her hair. Once her morning routine was finished Neona went on an eight mile bike ride around town. She was hoping to find an interesting place that was hiring. Seeing how in a few months she would be eighteen and the government would no longer help fund her. She had just finished eight miles when she came across a shop called _Mystic Beings_. They were hiring! "I spent so long trying to escape from a world of witches", she mumbled as she walked in the store," but now I will sell incents to wiccans."

The inside was packed full of books, herbs, incents, jewelry, clothing, and everything else a 'mystic being' would need. "Welcome to Mystic Beings." A happy voice came from the front of the store. An older lady stood there in a plain black dress and a gray shawl that matched the color of her frizzy hair. that only reached her sholders.

"I saw that you where hiring"

"oh yes, I am Lady Dakota", The woman came toward Neona and embraced her,"My last worker was just puf in the... uh loony bin, haha, you dont have any mental health problems do you."

"No, well I kind of have this OCD thing with the number eigh, but I can over come it."

"Is that why you have eight symmetrical lines in your hair?"

"Yeah, so I normally wake up at eight but if you need me here earlier I could make it."

"This time is perfect, do you have a resume?"

"Yeah,... here."

~~~~~~•~~~~~~•~~~~~~•~~TIME SKIP~~•~~~~~~•~~~~~~•~~~~~~•~~~

Neona had been working at Mystic Beings for five months, nothing had happened except for the occasional luck or protection spell from some of the customers. She was hoping for something anything exiting to happen. "Felix iuvenis assistentes bithda goddes vultus meus ad te!"

"Huh"

"Right you don't speak Latin, Happy Birthday my young assistant may the goddess look over your day."

"Thank you Lady Dakota."

"Here you go." She handed Neona a black box with eight thin purple stripes. Inside where four purple bracelets, four black bracelets and a velvet choker with a skull in the middle. "Oh I love it!" Neona exclaimed as she put on the jewelry. Four bracelets per wrist.

"I'm glad, oh, I have a lunch with some of my coven, you can run the store for a while right?"

Neona nodded. "Yeah, I can handle it."

Lady Dakota scurried out almost crashing into a blond girl with pigtails. "Come on guys." The girl called to her friends outside the door.

"What if it brings back memories of Lady Medusa I don't think I could handle that." A familiar voice came from outside the door. "Crona." Neona whispered to herself. A tall young man with golden eyes walked in next," Ugh this place is extremely unsymmetrical."

"Nobody has ever complained before," Neona said as she walked behind the counter ," and it seems that your hair is just as unsymmetrical." He burst in to tears and fell to his knees calling himself unsymmetrical garbage. Neona felt terrible, she should have guested he had an obsession like her except his was worse. That's when Crona walked in. The girl seemed annoyed with the blubbering guy on the ground. "Maka Chop!" Crona flinched. "Ahem thank you Maka I needed that" He got up and fixed his suit.

"You know your just glorifying and promoting witchcraft with this shop."

"As long as I'm collecting a paycheck and nobody tries to curse me its all good. we are all safe from magic in this world." She looked at Crona and smiled. He blushed looking as uncomfortable as ever. They continued to look around for a few minutes before the young man with the stripes in his hair approached Neona. "I noticed everything is in groups of eight, a perfectly symmetrical number, why is that."

" I have this little obsession with the the number eight, its a minor OCD thing. Im guessing you're the same way with symmetry."

"Yes", He smiled, "you are perfectly symmetrical in every way."

Neona's cheeks became hot no doubt they were turning Rosy red.

"Kid, stop trying to flirt with her."

"What kind of name is Kid?"

"Its Death the Kid, Kid for short." His face had grown serous as he looked into Neona's eyes.

"Death the Kid as in son of Lord Death from Death City!"

"Yeah" Maka and Kid said in unison.

"You look familiar." Came Crona's small voice as he approached.

"Hi Crona." Neona said sadly. Crona looked confused.

"You idiot, it's that girl you killed", Ragnarok appeared out of Crona's back, "or maybe you didn't kill her."

"It was a fake fight remembers." Crona looked helpless as Ragnarok smacked him on the head," Neona how long have you been here." The pink haired swordsman looked like he was about to cry.

"Ten years now, I never did figure out how to get back." Neona tried to hold back her tears she had missed him so much he was like a brother to her.

"Well, we can help you with that!"Maka said oblivious to the reunion going on, "we will take you to Death City where you can train at the DMWA!"

"I have a life here, a job, a roommate, I can't just leave."

"Please.", Tears where falling from Crona's eyes," I can't lose you again."

"Oh Cron!" Neona ran over to her friend and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Neo!" He hugged her back.

"Oh brother." Ragnarok disappeared again.

The two sobbed loudly into each other's shoulders.

"What's going on in my shop." Neona let go of Crona and wiped the tears from her eyes careful not to mess up here eyeliner.

"Lady Dakota, I um, this is my... Long lost brother and his friends."

"Oh you're a boy, why are you wearing a dress and your hair... Well to each his own."

"Lady Dakota I... I have to go I'm leaving town, I'm moving away to... Er Canada to... take care of my father he is very ill."

"Will you ever be coming back?"

"I spent most of my life waiting for my family to track me down I can't just abandon them after." Lady Dakota looked sad.

"Go you crazy child of the moon."

By the next hour they had all of Neona's stuff packed, her roommate was informed. "Let's go." Kid smiled and held out his hand


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! I posted this the same day as the first chapter.**

The portal was hidden behind a comic shop that Neona frequented often. "Good bye world, I will not miss you...this sounds like a suicide. "The group jumped through the portal. Kid and Neona first followed by Crona and lastly Maka. They stood in a room surrounded by walls that looked like a sky on a perfect day crosses sticking out of the floor. In front of her was a tall man with red hair and a charming smile." That's my papa." Maka whispered she didn't seem happy about it." Ah father we have acquired the weapon."

"I'm Neona." She smiled

"Howdy, welcome to the DMWA Neona, now there is some bad news!" Neona frowned what Lord Death meant.

"Since you spent your childhood around witches we can't fully trust you soooooooo you will have to spend your first week living in school dungeons but you'll get to be next to Crona!"

"At least I'm not alone." She put her arm around Crona. "Ye...yeah Like we are kids again except no witches." He tried to muster smile.

"Here is your schedule? If you need anything don't be afraid to call 42 42 564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door." Maka's Dad handed Neona a paper before she can read it Kid took it out of her hand.

"You have class with us."

"Huh?"

"N.O.T Class is it going to need a Meister." The group began to walk down the hall of guillotines. "Anyone need a scythe?" Neona rolled her eyes as she said the last word. Where was she supposed to find a meister this late into the school year? The first semester is 1/2 over." Samarah is new here too, ask her if she needs a weapon," Neona ran off to talk to the miester.

"She is so cute." Kid stared at the ground," ugh be still my beating heart."

"Crona, you want to tell me how you know her?" Maka was staring straight at him. "I um…. Liz Patty!" He yelled relieved that he was free from that question for a moment." Hey" came Liz. "Crona you're not getting out of this."

"Getting out of what?" came a smooth voice, it was Soul.

"Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Crona was about to tell us how he knows the new weapon." Maka looked so serious it scared the young pink haired swordsman." Let's go to your room Crona."

-Time Skip-

"…and that's the last time I saw her." Crona had been crying and hyperventilating through most of the story. Maka sat next to him in the corner, the others stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Crona's Cries became louder "Shut up you little punk you're not the only one that lost her!" Ragnarok began smacking his meister on the head. "What's going on here?" Neona was leaning against the doorway "NEO!" Ragnarok yelled," What did you hear!"

"I heard a certain demon being hurting his meister." She flicked Ragnarok on his forehead "Leave him alone Raggy." Ragnarok disappeared again. "So you must be Neona, I'm Soul."

"Hi"

"And I'm Black*Star, but you have probably already hear of me."

"Yeah, you're the one who is supposed to surpass God right."

"Yup that's me!" He pointed to himself with a big smile on his face. "Well we will leave you two alone to catch up." The seven others left the room leaving Crona in the corner and Neona against the wall. "You know I missed you and I tried to come back and get you." Crona looked up "Yo….you did?" He smiled "Of course I did Crona I love you." She crouched down and grabbed Crona's hand. "I…" Ragnarok tapped Crona on the head "Ahem… we!" Crona looked at his weapon. "Right, _we_ missed you so much you're the sister I always wanted." They embraced tightly. "Well sorry to break up the little party but I'm here to check up on you." They turned to see Professor Stein.

"We are alright Professor." Neona turned to him

"Ok… do I know you…um….?"

"Neona."

"Neona meaning new moon correct."

"Yeah it was my mother's middle name"

Professor Stein looked like he had seen a ghost. He stumbled out of the doorway and down the hall. "Strange school." Neona muttered to herself. The rest of the night Crona, Neona and Ragnarok talked about Neona's new mister and the past ten years.

-Time Skip-

"Her birthday is technically tomorrow." Stein said as he rolled around in his chair "her mother always celebrated it a day early because Neona was born the same day as her and she didn't want to share her birthday."

"You say that like you were in her life for more than two years." Marie held still. "Her mother took her away from me ", he buried his face in his arms," she never really knew me."

-Location Change-

"Diana, goddess of the moon,

Shining in the sky above,

Bathe me in your magical light,

And protect me with your love"

"Neona"

"Yes Crona" she moved to her wall to be closer to her friend on the other side.

"What are you doing?"

"Praying to the moon Goddess, it's just something Lady Dakota got me into doing."

"Oh, is it witchcraft?"

"No, it's a wiccan prayer, no magic what so ever."

"Oh, ok your birthdays tomorrow I hope you don't mind that I told everyone."

"No, I don't mind, but my birthday is today."

"I heard Lady Medusa talking to your mother, she always told you your birthday was today."

"Why?"  
"I don't know."

"Well my first day of school is tomorrow se we need to sleep. Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight sister." Crona smiled and a tear of happiness fell from his eye.

-Time Skip-

Crona and Neona where the first ones to show up to class. "Oh I wrote you something." Crona handed Neona a poem:

It took a week for us to grow

And on breakable bond that most could see.

Your personal demons play well with mine.

Especially one that comes out my spine.

You are like the sister I always dreamed of.

All I wish to show you is a life with brotherly love.

Happy birthday

Love Crona and Ragnarok

"Oh I love it, thank you Crona and you too Raggy" Ragnarok appeared "Your very welcome." They took their seats and soon Maka and Soul came arrived. "Happy birthday Neona!" Maka handed her a box," Sorry it was last minute, this is from all of us Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and us." Inside was a book on psychology. "I love it!" The rest of the group walked in before anything else could happen. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Neona, happy birthday to you. From good friends and true, from old friends and new, may good luck go with you, and happiness too." They all sang in unison "Stop yelling in my class" Professor Stein was behind them. "Sorry Professor." Tsubaki said. He smiled but his eyes seemed sad. "Happy Birthday Neona." He said solemnly. "Thank you" she replied. The rest of the students packed into the class. "Hey Neona Where's your meister?" Maka asked. "She is probably late."

-Location Change-

Samarah ran up the steps of the DMWA. Her first day with a weapon and she was late if only she lived closer. She burst into the classroom; everyone stared at her like she was an outsider. "You finally made it, please tell me you are late because you were looking for a partner."

"I um... I..." She was getting nervous. "She has a partner!" Neona yelled. "You're her weapon?" Stein questioned. "Yes"

"Ok then, Samarah takes a seat next to your weapon." With her head hanging she began to march to her seat. "Don't forget this." He held up a detention slip, Samarah took it and quickly went to her seat. They rest of class passed quickly. At lunch the group agreed to go out for Neona's birthday after school.

-Time Skip-

Stein was grading papers alone in his classroom when he hears a familiar voice. "Your her father aren't you Stein?"

"What do you care Spirit"

"She should know, don't you want her back?"

"She has survived without me; Neona doesn't need me as a father."

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" He was getting irritated.

Outside the door Neona stood tears falling from her eyes. How many times had she cried for her father, wished he was there to protect her? She constantly wondered if he was looking for her. In reality he didn't care, all he cared about where his experiments. She hadn't realized it but she was running away. She wanted, no, she needed to be alone. Past the doors down the halls, and into her own little cell. She didn't care that everyone else was outside the school waiting for her. She couldn't even get herself to get off the ground. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulder. "Neo, are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry life is catching up with me, let's go." The only thing going through her mind was 'Be Strong'. "Sorry I took so long." Neona said as she ran to the group. Crona followed behind her. "It's cool" Soul flashed a toothy grin. The group walked through town looking for a place to eat.

-Location Change-

Stein slowly walked through the halls of the school; he was on his way to the basement. In his hands was a present for his daughter. It was shaped like a dome and was covered in a dark purple gift wrap. He placed it on her bed with a note that read,

"Even as a new born you loved the

number eight and monkeys. Like your father you

wanted to understand how things work. Hopefully this

brings back memories from your much younger years."

Love your father.

"There it's done."

"Good, Stein she needs a dad."

"She has done well without one"

As they turn around to leave they spot none other than Samarah standing in the hall way. "You're her father, no way!"

"You can't tell her!"

"I won't as long as you…"

"As long as what?"

"As long as you clear all my detentions, raise my grade, and help me out with a little project of mine." She had an evil smile on her face. Stein agreed, spirit shook his head and walked away.

**That's it chapter two. I know I'm a horrible writer but I will finish this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say thank you to the two followers. I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything on the story it's because I'm starring in my school play and I've been taking time to practice. That and I have been busy with my paperwork for JROTC.**

When Neona returned to her little cell she spotted two gifts on her bed. One from her meister, unwrapped, a black cardigan. The other was a purple dome. Inside mI was a monkey skeleton in a glass case like the one, no, it was the one she had as a child before Medusa came into her life. Tears began to fall from her eyes "dad", she whispers, "why won't you just tell me?" Next door Crona sat in silence, his friend was sad and there was nothing he could do. Soon like her he fell into the corner and cried "At least we aren't alone" He whisper to the wall.

-Location Skip-

"Kid, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may Patty"

"Do you have a crush on Neona?"

Liz had come out of her room at the mention of the question.

"Yeah do you Kid?" The sisters had been questioning it since they saw the two together the first time.

"Why would you think that?"

"You want me to give you the list?", Liz frowned as she spoke, "Maka said when you first met her you complemented her symmetry, on your way back you didn't leave her side, at least that's what Maka said." Kid cursed Maka under his breath. "And, you remembered what kind of books were in her house after being there for less than an hour. You stared at her for most of class, blushed whenever she looked at you when we went out and constantly complimented her symmetry." Kids face turned crimson. "I find her interesting that's all." Liz looked at him. "So you won't mind if we invite her to live with us at the end of the week?" Kid twitched at the thought. "Is that a yes we can invite her?" He nodded and patty squealed, "Yay another girl in the house!"

-Time Skip-

"Good morning everybody I'm Mrs. Marie subbing for my husband Professor Stein." The class had already started Neona and Samarah were late. "That's the last time we attempt practices before class." They burst in all eyes were on them. "Sorry Mrs. Marie." Samarah said as she panted. "No problem you two, Samarah and... I'm sorry I forgot your name." Neona smiled. "I'm Neona." Mrs. Marie told them to go to their seats. She noticed that Neona had Steins nose. Throughout the class she noticed that like Stein she got distracted easily, but always knew the answer to all the questions. There was no doubt about it she was Steins child.

Kid passed a note to Neona secretly so that Liz and Patty wouldn't see and think he was confessing his love.

Mrs. Marie I'd looking at you differently

- DTK

Yeah, I can see... Hey kid do you wanna go check

something out with me after school?

-N

She past the note back once Mrs. Marie finally took her eyes off the young weapon. It wasn't like her to make the first move but she really liked Kid. He turned his head to look her in the eyes with a smile on his face, he nodded, yes. They both sat there goofy smiles from ear to ear blushing a bright red. Crona who sat just above Neona had seen it all go down. He didn't know how to deal with the situation, his crush and his friend together it hurt. The bell rang. "Meet me out front." Neona whispered as she left with her meister. Kid watched as she walked out only to notice he wasn't the only one, Mrs. Marie had taken quite an interest in the young girl fairly quickly. "Kid lets go" Liz's voice snapped him out of thought. "You two go I'm busy today." Patty was confused but she blew it off as nothing Liz on the other hand had to know. "Busy with what?" She stepped in his way so he couldn't avoid the question. "I am... well hanging out with Neona and I have to go." He ran past her ignoring them as they called after. Mrs. Marie laughed as they all left the room. "What's up with them?" Stein asked as he entered the classroom. "Oh, nothing your daughter is going out with Kid today they want details. Neona and Kid will look so cute together won't they Stein... Stein?" He was frozen. "My daughter with that little shinigami!" His voice rising with every word he spoke. "Stein calm down..." It was too late, he was already running after the two.

Neona stood on the stairs enjoying the silence when Kid ran up behind her out of breath. "Let's...go...before...Liz and Patty...catch up." She skilled and motioned for him to follow her. Close behind but unnoticeable Stein watched. "Where are we going anyway?" Kid asked as they left Death City. "There's a Mural I want you to see, I saw it as a child, and you'll love it." Kid grabbed her hand as they entered a forest. "So it's it painted on a rock?" Neona nodded yes and squeezed his hand. "Stupid Kid trying to get at my daughter." Stein whispered to himself not realizing how much he sounded like Spirit. "Here it is." The mural had a giant skull in the middle surrounded by Roman numerals and other random objects. The mural was completely symmetrical. "Its perfect...just like you." Kid said never taking his eyes off the painting. They both stood there in silence admiring the beauty of the painting. Stein sat wondering how she could be interested in a kid like well Kid.

"Neona?"

"Can I um... kiss you?"

Neona blushed a bright red and nodded. As their lips touch Neona felt something she had never felt before, love outside family. Once the kiss ended they stood mute in each other's arms. "Does this mean your mine?" Kid asked breaking the silence. "Yes." She didn't want the moment to end but it had to. "No! Get away from my daughter!" Shocked Kid backed away, Neonas heart broken. "First you don't want me know and now you want to shout out the world?" Tears where threatening to fall. "Neona I think we should leave." Kid said quietly as he guided Neona away from the professor who said he was her father. "Neona I... I..." Stein shuddered. "You what?" Neona stopped and turned toward him, Kids hands still on her shoulders. "I'm sorry." Pushing Kids hands off her shoulders she approached Stein. She slapped the glasses off his face as she said "You should be!" Kid pulled her away before she could say or do anything else and told her to walk away. He stayed behind a second to talk to Stein. "I would never hurt your daughter you have to trust me on that." He left leaving Stein on his knees in a pathetic lump.

"Are you ok?" Kid asked while he and Neona walked back to Death City. " Fine I already knew he was my father, I just... how could he not care one moment and then suddenly he wants to protect me from dating." She laughed, " You're such a threat Kid." He joined in on her laughter. "Yes because the son of Lord Death is a Keshin." He hugged her from behind and mockingly growled. "Let's get you back before a witch arrives." He kissed her on the cheek "okay" under her smile was pain she hated Stein but she was not going to risk her new life at the DMWA for him. "Hungry?" Kid asked. "Sure."

Not far away Crona sat in his corner. Thinking about what he had been told. "Get over it dumbass! It's your fault you never told her how you felt!" Ragnarok wasn't helping the situation. "What would I have said I'm not good with emotions?" He buried his face in his pillow." Do you think Kid is getting lucky with her?" Said the little demon.

"She's not like that Ragnarok."

"How do you know it's been 10 years! She could be a giant Whore for all you know?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Ragnarok began beating his Meister, "it's getting late Crona and she still isn't here she's probably getting laid by kid!"

"Excuse me?" Neona was at the door, "I am not a whore Ragnarok"

"Well where were you?"

"Out having dinner you little demon!"

"Sure." He shrunk back in to Crona who looked scared. "Thanks for standing up for me Cron." He looked up. "N... No problem how did it go?" Neona sat next to him. "It was a usual date we saw art, he kissed me, Stein admitted he was my father, I slapped him, and then we got pizza." She said it like it happens every day. "Stein is your dad?" She nodded. "Well goodnight Crona." She left the room leaving the pink boy in shock.

4 Days Later

Neona sat up in her bed. It was eight in the morning. She was wondering how life would change her father was a teacher, her meister was acting differently, and her boyfriend was the son of death. "Neo?" The group is going out to play basketball. Are you coming?" Crona stood awkwardly by the door. "They should really think about locking me in I'm so dangerous. Yeah I'm going to meister will be there." She jumped out of bed; Crona went back to his room.

-Location and time change-

"Four days later and you still haven't told us how your date went Kid." Soul, black*star and Tsubaki stopped in their tracks. "Liz, do you really have to put my personal business out there?" Kid said calmly. "You finally got a girlfriend and you have been hiding it from us for four days. At least she's hot." So tried to high give Kid but the black haired boy would budge. "Should you really be calling other girls attractive this early in your relationship with Maka?"

"Yes all Soul should you." Maka stood behind him with an angry look.

"Kid just tell us about the date!" She put her hand on his shoulders. Everyone surrounded them. "We went to see a mural then we had dinner that's all." Kid thought it would be better if he left out the part where Stein invaded. "That's enough about that. Let's focus on me now, watch I'm going to go scare Samarah." Black*star ran off before Tsubaki could stop him. He climbed up a tree and stood above the young meister who was reading a book. "Yahoo!" He jumped in front of her. In a flash of fear she screamed,"Ahhh", she smacked Black*star with her book. "You jackass, the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled, her long hair covered her multi-colored eyes. "Oh Samarah I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him." Black*star laid two feet away blood coming out of his mouth like a fountain. "It's alright Tsubaki." Crona and Neona ran over to the group."Wha... What happened?" The entire group said "nothing" in unison. Liz pushed Kid towards Neona."

As the crew neared to the park a realize they would not be the only ones there. "Mrs. Marie! What are you doing here" Maka asked. " Just getting some fresh air. Its good for the baby." Everyone is jaws dropped. It seemed that Maka was the only one who knew. Mrs. Marie was Pregnant on the eight months after her wedding with Stein. Kid grasped Neonas hand not knowing how she would react but she pushed it away. "How many months are you?" Neona asked cheerfully. She has always been good at making a smile. "Five months, I'm just barely showing." Mrs. Marie rubbed her belly thinking about her child. "Is Stein excited?" A small amount of gloom filled both Neona and Mrs. Marie; they looked each other in the eyes. "I hope he will be a better dad and what I had." Neona said solemnly. "Why don't you come over later tonight so I can talk to you about what you've missed in the class and you can ask Stein yourself?" Neona smiled. "Why not earlier I can be there around three."


End file.
